New Kid At Chilton
by j0yalici0us
Summary: ~*~ Tory~*~ A new kid @ Chilton mixes things up with everyone. He brings out old secrets and starts new romances. FINISHED
1. Default Chapter

: RING RING RING: Rory rolled over to hit her alarm clock.  
  
"God, the summer is over all ready!" she wasn't ready for her junior year. She got up and threw on her uniform.  
  
"Same thing everyday!" She walked into the kitchen to see coffee all ready made and a note.   
  
Hey kid-  
Good luck! Looks like the first day of hell. You're a strong kid, you can do this!   
  
Love you!  
Mom  
  
She poured some coffee in a mug and went to her car. Emily wouldn't take no for an answer and bought Rory a for mustang convertible.   
  
There safe and cool! Rory remembered what her grandmother had said. Thinking of Emily even saying 'cool' always made her smile. She threw her bag in and drove off. She dreaded seeing Paris, Tristan, and every one else. She and dean were happy, for a while. And then the shit hit the fan. Rory found out the he had been cheating on her. She dumped a thing of OJ over his head and yelled. Luke threw him, literally, out of the dinner. She was getting over it though.  
  
"May be there will be some new kids.... I could make friends..." she gave herself a quick pep talk before pulling into the Chilton parking lot. Her grandmother had made sure she had a 'good' parking spot. In the front. Which is where the rich kids park. The richer you are the closer to the door your car sat. She pulled up, her grand mother talked to the dean and Rory was 5th spot! She laughed to her self as she pulled up.   
  
I should be 234th! Two more years! She got out and leaned over the side to grabbed her stuff. She began to walk to the door when a guy on a motorcycle cut her off.  
  
"No, that's fine. KILL ME!" she yelled and began to walk again.  
  
"Hey!" She turned around. The guy took of his helmet. She hadn't seen him before. And he was too old to be a freshman.  
  
"Yea."  
  
"Where is spot 6?"   
  
"Right before 5! If you hit 7 you went to far!" she turned around again.  
  
"GILMORE?" Rory froze and then turned slowly.  
  
"How do you know me?"  
  
"I know a lot more then you think..."  
  
"Right.... How do you know me?"  
  
"Time... only time will tell...."  
  
"Ok, oh wise one!"  
  
"Wait up." He pulled in and grabs his bag.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Walk me to my class?"  
  
"Isn't the guy the one who does that for the girl?"  
  
"Fine, can I walk you to YOUR class?"  
  
"Do you know where the hell your even going?"  
  
"I been here before..."  
  
"Fine, who are you. And how do you know my name?"  
  
"Walk?"  
  
"Only if I get an answer..."  
  
"Fine, one..." He began to walk. Rory didn't get it. She had never seen him before, but he knew her...  
  
"So...."  
  
"I'm Jason."  
  
"O...K.... Jason... how do you know me..."  
  
"Ahh, I said one answer. You asked who I was and I answer."  
  
There was something charming about him. "Fine, and how do I find out more?"  
  
"Every time you let me walk you to a class you get an answer."  
  
"What do you want from me?"  
  
"Ahh Ahh Ahh... You will find that out next passing period."   
  
"I got home room with baker. What about you?"  
  
"Baker..." They turned into the room. Tristan sat there with his usual harem surrounding him. He eyes caught Rory, but a moment later they caught the guy talking to her.   
  
Who's this punk? He stood up.  
  
"Rory...."  
  
"Ugh... Tristan...."  
  
"Hey, who's your friend?"  
  
"Not that it is any of your business, but his name is Jason..."  
  
"Jason, as in Jason Hunter?"  
  
"One and only..." He walked right past him into a seat next to Rory.  
  
"This seat is taken..." Tristan stood in front of the desk.  
  
"Yea... by me..."  
  
"Good morning class! Would every one take a seat?" He walked to his desk. "Mr. Du Gray! Now please." There was one last glare and then Tristan took a seat.  
  
The bell rang and Tristan was off.  
  
I'm going to find out more about this kid...  
  
"So, I get one more answer? WAIT! I know your kinda, if you would have said yes, that would be an answer."  
  
He smiled, she was fast.  
  
"How did you know my name?"  
  
"I knew you a long time ago..."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Fine you can have two answers. My parents knew your grandparents. We meet as children..."  
  
"O...K..."  
  
"Passing period...."  
  
"Fine, what's your next class?"  
  
"What's yours?"  
  
"History with Carlson."  
  
"Me too."  
  
"Are you just going to come to all my classes?"  
  
"I get to pick my classes."  
  
~*~ Tristan ~*~  
  
"So what do you know about this guy?" he asked  
  
"Not much, but I'll find out..."  
  
"Good..."  
  
TBC   
  
So is this guy going to be a good boy or a bad boy? Which do you want? E-mail me!  
  
The period ended and Rory and Jason were off yet again. Tristan was behind them when Jack cut him off.  
  
"Hey, I found out more about your boy..."  
  
"What's?"  
  
"5 schools last year."  
  
"Army Brat?"  
  
"Nope, kick out off all five!"  
  
"For what?!?!"  
  
"Most of it was violence..."  
  
"Thanks.... Any more info you get?"  
  
"Straight to you..."   
  
They slapped hands and Tristan was off.  
  
~*~ Rory and Jason ~*~  
  
" What do you want from me?"  
  
"Is that your question?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I want some one to talk to, a friend type person...."  
  
"Friend type?" She rose on eyebrow.  
  
"Passing period my dear..."  
  
She smiled. This guy is so.... Arrogant and sweet at the same time. He reminds me off.... Oh god. Don't do this Rory. But he does. This boy is Tristan and Dean mixed! She looked up at him.  
  
"What?" He looked at her questionably.  
  
"Nothing... Lunch?"  
  
"Yea, is the food crap?"  
  
"It's decent. We do wonder why more of our money can't go to the food."  
  
"We should do something about it..."  
  
"Yea..."  
  
"Well, who is the most popular person at this school?"  
  
"Ugh..."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Tristan Du Gray...."  
  
"That jerks from home room?"  
  
"One and Only!"  
  
"He likes you...."  
  
"No!"  
  
"Yes..."  
  
"Ok, Why did we bring Tristan in to this conversation?"  
  
"Because if we want to make a difference we need him."  
  
"Ugh! I rather go with out coffee then work with him!"  
  
"Coffee? Of all things you pick coffee?"  
  
"Hey! If you knew me better you would know coffee is like air to me!"  
  
"Whoo Whoo!" He held his hands up. "Calm down..."  
  
"So where did you come from?"  
  
"Chicago, I wish I was there now!"  
  
"Why did you come here?"  
  
" Just did."  
  
"Where do you live now? Heart ford?"  
  
"No it is some little town.... Right next to a town called stars...."  
  
"Hollow?!?!"  
  
"Yea. They told us we are on the rim or Heart ford and the stars place."  
  
"So you are REALLY close to where I live..."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"I live in Stars Hollow..."  
  
"Nice to know..."  
  
"We better get going to our next class...."  
  
"Yea..."  
  
I don't know what it is about this guy...  
  
~*~ Tristan ~*~  
  
"Hey!" Jack came running up to him.  
  
"Yea?"  
  
"This Jason dude, big trouble. I mean more then... well.... Us...." He laughed  
  
"Why so much trouble?"  
  
"This dude was in a school for the 'troubled' kids. He was involved in a beating. They say he wasn't doing the beating, but he was defiantly there... and not stopping it."  
  
"Thanks dude..."  
  
"No problem"  
  
How the hell do I tell Rory? She won't believe me!   
  
School ended, Tristan figured that he would have to be nice for a while before trying to convince her that Jason was a butt hole.  
  
~*~ Stars Hollow ~*~  
  
" So this is your town...."  
  
"Yup...."  
  
They walked past Docy's market.  
  
"Oh God, I really don't want to see him, come on...."  
  
Dean was about to come out of the door. Rory grabbed his hand and turned fast so that by the time Dean looked up he only saw their backs.   
  
"Couldn't be.... Could it?" Dean said to him self.  
  
Rory and Jason went into Luke's.  
  
"Hey Luke...."  
  
"Rory, who the punk?"  
  
"Jason... He's my first friend at Chilton so be nice!"  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"Coffee please?"  
  
"That stuff will kill you!" Jason said.  
  
"Thank you!" Luke said.  
  
"Ok, you two. With the holy-er-then-thow! I WANT COFFEE! I will get my mom over here!" Rory looked at Luke.  
  
"Fine! What about you kid?"  
  
"Ice tea?"  
  
"Good choice!"  
  
They sat down at a table in the window. Dean walked by and looked in.  
  
Holy Shit! Dean knew him.  
  
TBC  
  
"I mean, Chilton is a... AHHH!" Rory glanced out the window and saw Dean standing there.  
  
"What?" Jason look at her oddly.  
  
"Dean!" She stood up and went out side. "What in the world do you want?"  
  
"Rory, that kid is bad news!" But if I tell her the truth she'll think im a creep too!   
  
"What are you talking about!" He grabbed her arm and took her aside.  
  
"I have a bad feeling about this guy."  
  
"Dean, we aren't dating any more. For god sakes you never talked to me the entire summer! And now you think you have a right to tell me who and isn't a good person. And who I should hang with!" She couldn't believe him.   
  
Dean looked over Rory's shoulder at Jason. He knew that he knew who he was, and what they had done. Dean didn't know why he was here, but he was going to find out.  
  
"Fine..." He went off to think.  
  
"Who was that dork?"  
  
"Dean... my ex..."  
  
"Ahhh, I got it now...."   
  
"Hey I got a lot of studying to do. Can you get home fine by your self?"  
  
"Yea, see yea tomorrow!"  
  
"Try not to hit me...."  
  
"I'll try...." And he drove off.  
  
Rory was happy that she finally had a friend at Chilton. She had only known him for a day, but she felt like she had known him before. She couldn't shake that eerie feeling that he was just like the two men in her life who hurt her the most. Over the next two weeks they grew closer and those qualities of Tristan and dean were only shown more.   
  
"Her Rory!" Tristan came running down the hall.  
  
"Hey..." This is weird he has been really nice lately... wonder why. Who cares! As long as he is not acting like he did before!   
  
"Can I barrow your notes from Malone's class?"  
  
"I really really need um to study for the test..."  
  
"I'll copy um and give um to you at the end of the day..."  
  
"O...K...."  
  
"Meet me at the front doors right after school..."  
  
"K, see ya then."  
  
This is perfect. I'll be late and she'll have no one around her so I have a chance to talk to her!   
  
  
Rory sat on the steeps out side, she had already said her good-byes to Jason and was left waiting for Tristan. Tristan had already copied the notes and stood waiting for Jason to leave. He saw Rory's face grow tense and frustrated. He pretended to have been running from the other end of the school and flew out the doors.  
  
"Rory!"  
  
"To late! God, couldn't you be on time for once in your life! Now how do I get home!"  
  
"You have a car what's the big deal?"  
  
"My car being worked on. Therefore I had to take the bus..."  
  
"Oh..... I could drive you..."  
  
"Get in to your car. And put my life in your hands! I think not!"  
  
"How are you going to then? Walk?"  
  
"I could use it!"  
  
"Trust me you don't.... " She blushed realizing his complement. "I made you miss it and not I will drive you home..."  
  
"Kill me and I will hunt you down in my after life!"  
  
"Woo! I got it! Drive slow...."  
  
"Who said anything about slow? I just don't want to kill us. Fast is good. You have a Jag man! Use the power you got under the hood!"  
  
He looked at her like she had three heads.   
  
"I like cars..." He raised one eyebrow. "What! I was waiting in the doctors' office and they only had car magazines. And I got hooked!"  
  
he just smiled and started to walk. She picked up her things and followed. Her eyes scanned for his sleek black car, but couldn't find it.  
  
"Where's your car?"  
  
"Right there..." He pointed to a car she had never seen before.   
  
"That's not your car!"  
  
"Umm, yea, it is... I think I know what I drove here this morning...."  
  
"NO! Your cars a black Jag!"  
  
"I a spoiled rich boy, I have more then one car...."  
  
"And how many do you have?"  
  
"All mine or that I drive..."  
  
"Both..."  
  
"All mine 4 I can drive um all..."  
  
"All equals?"  
  
"13...."  
  
"13! Good God man!"  
  
"You should come and see um some time. The car buff that you are..." He said mockingly.  
  
"Ha ha ha. Better watch what you say, I might take you up on that..."  
  
"Get in..."  
  
"Fine..."  
"What is this!" The car stereo went on. "This music sucks..."  
  
"Hey! I like this!"  
  
"Oh yea! Germen heavy metal! Great music! You cant even under stand them!"  
  
"Maybe you cant..."  
  
"You speak germen?"  
  
"Yea, there's a CD case by your feet, you can put something you like better in."  
  
She reached down and grabbed it.   
  
"Heavy Metal.... Eminem... Dre... BRITNEY SPEARS!"  
  
"WHAT?! Who put that in there!" He said with a shocked look on his face.  
  
"Whatever! Here we go..." She pushed eject. Looked at the CD and threw it in the back of the car.  
  
"HEY! It was giving me a head ache just looking at the CD!"  
  
"Oh and we wouldn't want you in any pain!" She popped a CD in.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
Place lyrics  
  
"You like Sum!" He was amazed.  
  
"Yea! I saw them in concert with Blink 182 and I was hooked!"  
  
"*You* Like Sum!"  
  
"Yes, we have established that."  
  
"And you are full of surprises. I guess you never really know what people are like."  
  
"Yea..."  
  
"I mean look at Jason...."  
  
"What the hell are you talking about!" Her eyes stares at him with rage in them.  
  
TBC  
  
"Nothing, I mean he's a nice guy...."  
  
"But..."  
  
"No but."  
  
"With Tristan there is always a but!"  
  
"He had a fuck up past."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"You don't know?"  
  
"Know what?"  
  
"About his past..."  
  
"NO I DON'T KNOW! And it you don't tell me I will kill you!"  
  
"Good God women!"  
  
"What the hell did Jason do?"  
  
"He was with a bunch of guy that almost beat a guy to death."  
  
"What?"  
  
"He was with some guys and they beat a guy. The report didn't say he did the beating but he was there... The guy who did the beating was...a.... Daniel Green... or some color..."  
  
"What... no way.... And how the hell do you know this anyway?"  
  
"I check all the new people out, and plus he was friends with you. I wanted to make sure he was a good guy..."  
  
"And... what else did you find?"  
  
"Nothing..."  
  
"With Tristan THERE IS ALWAYS SOMETHING ELSE!" they laughed alittle.  
  
"He was kicked out of 5 schools in one year."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"Mostly violence... They sent him to a school for the disturbed in Chicago."  
  
Just then Jason words rang though her head.  
  
'"So where did you come from?"  
  
"Chicago, I wish I was there now!"  
  
"Why did you come here?"  
  
" Just did."  
  
"Rory?" Tristan shacked her.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You ok? You looked a little dazed..."  
  
"I was just thinking."  
  
"About?"  
  
"Chicago..."  
  
"Yea, well, he got out and moved here. No one really knows why."  
  
"And how do you find these things out?"  
  
"I have people..."  
  
"People..." she side with a slight grin on her face.  
  
"Yes People! What I'm not allowed to have people?"  
  
"It just sounds funny."   
  
He just smiled at her and drove some more.  
  
"Are we getting close to your house or are we making this a road trip?"  
  
"Wait..." She looked behind her. "We pasted it..."  
  
"We? It have no idea where I'm going!"  
  
"Just turn around Mr. People...." She said and smiled.  
  
"You got it."  
  
  
"Har Har Har..."   
  
"Turn there..."  
  
"Is that a chicken?"  
  
"No... a rooster!"  
  
"Oh much better..."  
  
"Left..."  
  
"K..."  
  
"The one right there..."  
  
She got out.  
  
"Thanks.."  
  
"Hey, it's the lest I could do."  
  
"Uh... Tristan?"  
  
"Yea?"  
  
"Do you think he's changed?"  
  
"I really don't know..."  
  
"I feel weird now. I mean what if he does something again? Or to me?"  
  
"I wont let that happen..." He said with a grin, but his eyes. They gave him away. She knew he was telling the truth.  
  
He was about to pull away.  
  
"HEY!" Rory yelled.  
  
TBC  
  
Tristan looked over his shoulder at Rory.  
  
"Yea?"  
  
"You want to get some food?"  
  
"Sure..." He stopped his car and got out. "That little dinner you're always talking about?"  
  
"Yup. Luke's!"   
  
"Fine with me...."  
  
They began to walk.   
  
"So what made you invite me to dinner?"  
  
"I don't know...."  
  
"Yea you do. Rory never does anything with out a reason...."  
  
She smiled. "Just felt like it I guess...."  
  
"Hey, it's fine with me. Going back to an empty house for dinner isn't too fun..."  
  
"Empty?"  
  
"Yea, well my folks are in some other country...."  
  
"You don't know?"  
  
"I kinda lose track. They will tell me a day before they leave most of the time...."  
  
"Most of the time?"  
  
" I get notes or one of the maids tell me...."  
  
"That has to suck...."  
  
"Suck? I get anything I want anytime I want.... How could that suck?" He said in such away Rory knew on the inside he was hurting, bad.  
  
"Well, now we have each other...." She didn't think about the words before they came out of her mouth.   
  
He just smiled.  
  
"So what's so great about this place any way?"  
  
"It's has the BEST coffee...."  
  
"Coffee?"  
  
"Yup...."  
  
"So you go there for a whole meal just so you can have the coffee."  
  
"Yup"  
  
"your insane?"  
  
"Insane no.... addicted yes...."  
  
"Have you ever thought of kicking this habit?"  
  
"NO!"  
  
"Geez. Fine I'll leave you and your coffee addiction alone...."  
  
"Good boy!" She stood on her tip toes and patted him on the top of his head.  
  
"Very funny...."  
  
"I thought so...."  
  
"Why hello Rory...." Miss Patty said coming up to them.  
  
"Hey Miss Patty."  
  
"And who is this handsome young man?"  
  
"This is..."  
  
"Tristan Du Gray... It's a pleasure to meet you..." He said taking her hand and kissing it.  
  
"Ohh, this ones good. He's a keeper..." She said before going back inside and dialing her cell phone.  
  
Rory smirked at him.  
  
"What?" He asked with a over expression of surprise on his face.  
  
"You are such a.... pimp.... no.... player.... no...."  
  
"Charmer?"  
  
"I have a few more colorful adjectives, but yea that's one of them...."  
  
"Yea, sure...."  
  
"Oh come on!"  
  
"What, I was thought to be a gentle men!"  
  
"GENTEL MEN! You? Riiiiggghhht..."  
  
"What, have I ever tried anything on you?"  
  
"No, but making out with random girls on my locker.... Not a gentle men thing to do..."  
  
"Duly noted..." he said putting his hand to his fore head.   
  
"so do you want the school year to start?"  
  
"Nope, I hate acting for people...."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Nothing..." She knew what he meant, he did put a act on for the girls and people at school.  
  
They were in font of Luke's now. Rory looked in the window.  
  
"Oh Tristan. I forgot to tell you...."  
  
TBC  
  
Tristan looked over his shoulder at Rory.  
  
"Yea?"  
  
"You want to get some food?"  
  
"Sure..." He stopped his car and got out. "That little dinner you're always talking about?"  
  
"Yup. Luke's!"   
  
"Fine with me...."  
  
They began to walk.   
  
"So what made you invite me to dinner?"  
  
"I don't know...."  
  
"Yea you do. Rory never does anything with out a reason...."  
  
She smiled. "Just felt like it I guess...."  
  
"Hey, it's fine with me. Going back to an empty house for dinner isn't too fun..."  
  
"Empty?"  
  
"Yea, well my folks are in some other country...."  
  
"You don't know?"  
  
"I kinda lose track. They will tell me a day before they leave most of the time...."  
  
"Most of the time?"  
  
" I get notes or one of the maids tell me...."  
  
"That has to suck...."  
  
"Suck? I get anything I want anytime I want.... How could that suck?" He said in such away Rory knew on the inside he was hurting, bad.  
  
"Well, now we have each other...." She didn't think about the words before they came out of her mouth.   
  
He just smiled.  
  
"So what's so great about this place any way?"  
  
"It's has the BEST coffee...."  
  
"Coffee?"  
  
"Yup...."  
  
"So you go there for a whole meal just so you can have the coffee."  
  
"Yup"  
  
"Your insane?"  
  
"Insane no.... addicted yes...."  
  
"Have you ever thought of kicking this habit?"  
  
"NO!"  
  
"Geez. Fine I'll leave you and your coffee addiction alone...."  
  
"Good boy!" She stood on her tiptoes and patted him on the top of his head.  
  
"Very funny...."  
  
"I thought so...."  
  
"Why hello Rory...." Miss Patty said coming up to them.  
  
"Hey Miss Patty."  
  
"And who is this handsome young man?"  
  
"This is..."  
  
"Tristan Du Gray... It's a pleasure to meet you..." He said taking her hand and kissing it.  
  
"Ohh, this ones good. He's a keeper..." She said before going back inside and dialing her cell phone.  
  
Rory smirked at him.  
  
"What?" He asked with a over expression of surprise on his face.  
  
"You are such a.... pimp.... no.... player.... no...."  
  
"Charmer?"  
  
"I have a few more colorful adjectives, but yea that's one of them...."  
  
"Yea, sure...."  
  
"Oh come on!"  
  
"What, I was thought to be a gentle men!"  
  
"GENTEL MEN! You? Riiiiggghhht..."  
  
"What, have I ever tried anything on you?"  
  
"No, but making out with random girls on my locker.... Not a gentle men thing to do..."  
  
"Duly noted,..." he said putting his hand to his fore head.   
  
"So do you want the school year to start?"  
  
"Nope, I hate acting for people...."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Nothing..." She knew what he meant; he did put an act on for the girls and people at school.  
  
They were in font of Luke's now. Rory looked in the window.  
  
"Oh Tristan. I forgot to tell you...."  
  
TBC  
  
  
  
  



	2. Tell the truth

"Forgot to tell me what?"  
  
"That in this town everyone all ready knows who you are..."  
  
"Oh, so you have told every on about me already..." He smirked.  
  
"Nope, but you meet Mrs. Patty, so there fore everyone in there know who you are. The gossip chain works VERY fast here...." They walked in.  
  
"Hey Rory, this must be your friend Tristan..." Taylor walked over. Tristan gave Rory the you-werent-shiting-me look.  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"Well, it is a pleasure to have you in our town." The two sat down.  
  
"Wow..."  
  
"Yup.." Luke walked over.  
  
"So this is the Mary Boy?"  
  
"Yes, Luke, but he's been a good boy to day so be nice...."  
  
"Eh...what do you guys want?"  
  
"Two of the usual..."  
  
"Coming right up...."  
  
"He doesn't like me...."  
  
"What makes you sway that?"  
  
"I deal with a lot of parents, so I can tell when people don't like me."  
  
"His not my dad..."  
  
"Yea, well he cares a lot for you."  
  
"Yea, I guess. But don't feel bad, he doesn't like many people."  
  
"Well, he likes you."  
  
"I'm special!"  
  
"Yea, you are..." Dean walked into Lukes.  
  
God, first Jason now this guy!   
  
"Hey, look who's here.." Tristan leaned out of the seat and then leaned back in. Dean had a very stirn face on when he walked over to them.  
  
"Rory, I don't get it. First Jason and now him! Him I can deal with, but I'm telling you Jason is bad news!"  
  
Tristan studied dean.   
  
What does this guy know about Jason?   
  
"Dean, can you please stop this!"  
  
"Just stay away from Jason!" And he left.  
  
"God! If he does this one more time!" Rory hit her head aganst the table.  
  
"Rory!" She was about to slam her head again but Tristan put his hands there before she made it to the table. He heads moved from her forehead to her cheeks.  
  
"Stop!" He said with a smile on his face. She just nodded.  
  
"So, he's said stuff about Jason before?"  
  
"Yea, that he had a feeling about him! God, you would think Dean knew every guy who lived in Chicago!"  
  
"Why would Dean know people in Chicago?"  
  
"He lived there till this year..."  
  
"Oh..." Their dinner came and they talked some.   
  
"Thanks for dinner Tristan, you really didn't have to..."  
  
'I wanted to." He said standing in the door of his car. "See yea tomorrow"  
  
"Bye..." Rory went inside.   
  
~*~ Tristan ~*~  
  
"Dean knows a lot more then he is telling her. I can feel it!" He speed up till he ws infront of the market that Dean worked at.  
  
He got out and took a breath.   
  
"Dean..." Dean saw him, but he couldn't believe he was seeing him.  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"Jason, what do you know about him?"  
  
Dean was taken by surprise by his question. "What the hell are you talking about?"  
  
"Look, I know how I found out about the guy, but you.... You have another way. So what is it and what do you know?"  
  
"I don't have to..."  
  
"to what? Try to protect Rory?" He knew that would hit a nerve.  
  
"Look! I know that he is bad news and that's all you need to know I know!"  
  
"I KNOW YOU KNOW SOMETHING! And I will NOT leave until you tell me what it is and how you know. Because I have a feeling you know more about our little friend then you are letting on to..."   
  
  
TBC  
  



	3. Turning points

Tristan sighed, "Dean, I'm just trying to keep Rory safe. I know that my boys found out that he was involved in a beating back in Chicago..."  
  
Dean who had never looked at Tristan since he came in the store was now staring at him eye to eye.   
  
"Listen, I care more about Rory then you'll ever know, so don't EVER tell me about protecting her!"  
  
"THEN GIVE IT UP! Just tell me what the hell you know!"  
  
"Fine! You want to know!"  
  
"YES!"  
  
~*~ Gilmore House ~*~  
  
"Hey Mom!?"  
  
"What honey?"  
  
"Are you going somewhere?"  
  
"Yea, well. Since there is no max , I kinda gave another guy a shot..."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"coffee man..." She said like a kid with her hand in the cokie jar.  
  
"LUKE! Wow!"  
  
"Your not mad? Why aren't you mad, I mean do I mean that little to you that you don't care-"  
  
"Mom! Stop! I like Luke, and two have been flirting for far to long not to date."  
  
"Thanks babe..." She kissed her head and was out the door.  
  
Hm... I think I need to straighten something out.... She picked up the phone and dialed Dean's phone number.  
  
"Hello?" A young girls voice answered the phone.  
  
"Hi, Is Dean there?"  
  
"Dean, oh you mean... Never mind. No he's still at work...."  
  
"Ok, thanks."  
  
"Should I leave a message?"  
  
She thought for a moment. "Uh, yea. Tell him Rory called..."  
  
"Ok..." Rory herd a beep but the phone hadn't hung up.  
  
"Mom! Tell Danny or should I say DEEEAN that his EX called! God, you would think he would come up with a cooler nick name!" Rory dropped the phone, and then quickly hung up.  
  
"Oh my god..."  
  
~*~ Dean and Tristan ~*~  
  
"Your are a asshole!" Tristan looked at Dean with disbelief in his eyes.  
  
"Hey, I told you the truth. Now I know Rory wont listen to me, but you, you can help her now. Please..."  
  
"Yea, I will not let anything happen to her."  
  
~*~  
  
The next day at Chilton.  
  
  
Rory's mind had been racing since she found out Dean's name was Dan.  
  
God I dated him for all this time and he never even told me his real name!   
  
"Hey you..." Jason walked over.  
  
"Hey..." Rory was feeling a little uncomfortable since she knew about everything.  
  
"Something wrong?"  
  
"Nope.... Lets get to class...."  
  
"K."  
  
"Hey Rory!" Tristan came walking up.  
  
She felt relived.  
  
"Hey you want to walk to class with us?"  
  
"Yea sure. Hey Man...." He said to Jason.  
  
"Hey."  
  
Class came and went. Tristan couldn't get five seconds alone with Rory to tell him what he had found out. Tristan had been lurking around looking for a moment to talk to her.  
  
Finally she went to the bathroom. Not that he hadn't been in the girl bathroom before, but still.  
  
He ran in hoping no one would see him. Rory was putting some lip-gloss on.  
  
"TRISTAN!"  
  
"Shhh...." He put his finger over her mouth. He looked under the stalls to see if any one was there.  
  
"Tristan you do realize this is the GIRLS bathroom, right?"  
  
"Yea, but I need to talk to you. I mean, Jason is around you all the time and I need to talk to you without him being there."  
  
"O...k... so what's this about?"  
  
"You have to stay away fro him Rory."  
  
"Are you my father? No! You can't tell me who to hang out with."  
  
"Rory he is bad news, trust me! I don't want you around him,"  
  
"Tristan, ye he had a suck-ey past but he's nothing but nice to me right now..."  
  
"Rory, he left his last school in Chicago because he beat another guy..."  
  
"You are unbelievable. You will say anything to keep me away from him! And how is it that now when you want me away from him, you JUST found out that he did, that!"  
  
"Because I talked to someone who knew him..."  
  
"Who, who the hell do you know from Chicago..." She was so mad she had completely forgotten about the whole dean thing, until now."  
  
"Dean..."  
  
"Dean..." She coked of her word.  
  
"I talked to dean after I left. Rory I knew he knew more then he was saying. He knew Jason, he was, well, he knew him. When he came to Stars Hallow he changed his name and started a new life."  
  
"I dated someone who beat someone..."  
  
"Actually no... Dean, took the fault, but Jason was the one who did it..."  
  
"Why did Dean take the fall?"  
  
"Because Jason had some other shit on him, and he thought this would be easier to get out of then what he did. Dean herd that Jason beat another guy again, so he told the cops that Jason had done the beating. So Jason and Dean were both sent to a school for the troubled, or something like that."  
  
"Oh My God..." She sat down on the bathroom floor.  
  
"Rory, I'm only telling you this because if you hang out with him something could happen to you. And I couldn't take that..."  
  
"I'm going to the movies with him tonight..." She said almost in a trance.  
  
"Cancel!"  
  
"I cant he would become suspicious."  
  
"Fine, but I'm going to be watching you..."  
  
"What make you think he would try something on me?"  
  
"Dean told me that his last girlfriend looks like your twin. And that he was completely obsessed with her. He even stalked her after she dumped him. Plus he made friends with her and told her they knew each other. He told you that, and did you ever ask your grandmother about him?"  
  
"...no...."  
  
"Then like I said, do this tonight and tell him, Something ANYTHING, to keep him away from you. I will be there don't you worry."  
  
"Thank you." She hugged him and the two ran to get to class.  
  
::Ding Dong::  
  
Rory walked to the door knowing who it was, not wanting to answer. She also knew Tristan would be near by, she trusted him.  
  
"Hey!" Jason said.  
  
"Hi.. lets go..."  
  
"K." The two got in his car and went to the movies.  
  
"I'll be right back..." Rory said. "I have to use the washroom..."  
  
"Ok..." He said stand from his seat so she could get out.  
  
Tristan was 5 rows back and his eyes never left them, even when Britany Spears was completely naked on the screen!   
  
Rory went into the bathroom, she gave her self a quick pep talk, splashed her face with some water and went back to the movie.  
  
"Hey just in time..." Jason said. He put his arm around her, which gave her a lot of discomfort.  
  
The movie ended and they were driving.  
  
"This isn't the way to my house..."  
  
"Well, there was kinda this party I was hoping we could go to?"  
  
"I really.."  
  
"1 hour! I promise..." She was too scared to say no, she just nodded her head.  
  
"Great!" He pulled in to a drive way and they got out. The scene disgusted Rory. Drunk/High people everywhere.  
  
"Dance?" Jason asked holding out his hand. She didn't say anything he just kinda grabbed her and dragged her to the dance floor.  
  
Tristan was there too. He did know why the hell she let him bring her there. It was a lot harder for him to keep watch on her and still stay discreet.   
  
All he could see was Jason whisper something in her ear and then drag her up stairs. He knew she was probley petrified right now, but could do anything about it.  
  
"Rory, I really like you." A bit tipsy Jason said walking over to Rory in an empty room.  
  
"Uh... Jason can we go home?"  
  
"Why when the party is right here?" He walked over to Rory, as she backed away she felt the bed press up against the backs of her kness.  
  
"Come on Rory..." He comminuted to walk close Rory fell backwords on to the bed.  
  
"Oh! Now I knew you wanted me!" He jumped on top of her.  
  
~*~ Tristan ~*~  
  
Tristan had gotten a phone call from the hospital saying that his mother and father had been in a car accident. They went sure if they would pull though, and that he should get there as soon as possible.  
  
He had gone out side to hear the doctor better. He heard a girls scream. He didn't bather turning off the phone he just dropped it and ran inside. He pushed threw the many people.  
  
~*~ Rory ~*~  
  
"GET OFF!" Jason was trying to take off her shirt. He simply ripped it off, buttons flying everywhere.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHH!"   
  
"Shut up!" He grabbed the shirt and tried it around her mouth.  
  
"MAMFFFF!" Noises came form Rory but nothing audible.  
  
  
Tristan had been throwing open door on people looking for Rory. It was in a big house so there was about 10 rooms. Finally at the 7th one he threw it open to see Rory. Her face stand with tear, Jason still humbling with his own belt buckle to get his pants off.  
  
"Get the fuck away from her!" He ran over and punched him.  
  
"You did not just do that!" Jason said coming back with another punch. The two fought. And unlike most girls in movies Rory didn't just sit there saying' Oh pleeeeaaassseee stop!' She got un and grabbed her chair and hit Jason with it. He fell to the ground. Soon after that Rory was just about ready to do the same.  
  
Tristan grabbed her and carried her out of the party. All the people up stairs knew what had happened, but the party down stairs was still raging.  
  
Tristan laid Rory in the passenger seat of his car. He picked up his cell from the lawn and called the cops. He gave them the info. And was on his way to hospital if they had any other questions for him. He pulled into the ER. Rory was in a bit of shock but she was ok after they got there.   
  
"Tristan why are we here? He didn't get a chance to do any thing...."  
  
"I know, but my, my..."  
  
"Mr. Du Gray? You parents are still the ICU."  
  
"Thank you... Rory you can call your mom if you want to go. I'll probley be here all night..." He said running fingers though his hair and then over his face.  
  
"As long as you are here, I going to be with you..."  
  
He gave as much of a smile as he could muster and then went to the talked to the doctor. Rory called her mom what was going on. Of course Lorelai was down there in a matter of minutes.  
  
"Rory!" She came running down the hall. Tristan came out from the corner.  
  
"TRISTAN!" Lorelai embraced him too. Rory and Tristan stood there both almost being suffocated from Lorelai grip on them.  
  
"MMMMM." Rory mumbled.  
  
"Oh I'm sorry. I'm just glad you two are ok! You are ok right?"  
  
"Yes mom, we're fine!"  
  
"Oh Tristan, how are your parents?"  
  
"We still don't really know..."  
  
"I'm sure they'll be fine..."  
  
"Yea, well they aren't very optimistic..."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~ One year later ~*~*~*~*~  
  
Tristan's parent's Floated in and out of conches ness. At one point they thought thing were going to be fine, but the old injuries flared up and they were back at square one.  
  
"Tristan?" His father's lawyer came into the room.  
  
"Mr. Raymond?"  
  
"Yes, well. We have to go through a few things."  
  
"About my parents wills..."  
  
"I'm afraid so. The doctors are telling us that we should be getting things into order... have your parents ever spoken to you about this?"  
  
"...Can I call someone to be here with me?"  
  
"Of course..."  
  
Tristan walked out of the room. "Rory, my parents lawyer is here. And I really need someone here with me.... Thanks...."  
  
Rory was there in like 20 minutes.  
  
"Hey..." She walked over and gave him a hug.  
  
"Thanks for coming. No problem." She took his hand and they went into a small room the hospital we allowing him to use.   
  
"Mr. Raymond, this is Rory Gilmore."  
  
"Hello Miss Gilmore."  
  
"Hi."  
  
"Do you wish to continues Tristan?"  
  
"I'm ready now..." He took a seat. Rory sat next to him and took his hand.  
  
"You father as you know is the owner of a very prominent company. His wishes were for you to take over for him. But considering the situation, and the fact that you are a minor."  
  
"I'm 17... my birthday is in 1 mouth...." Rory gave him a look. "I was in Europe for a year and they wouldn't let me go into the next grade unless I completed it in the US." She nodded her head and turned her attention back to the man that sat in front of them.  
  
"None the less, if anything happens, before your birthday. Well, your father never said or made any arangments for what would happen if you were not 18 by the time of his death." Tristan cringed at the word. "So, these things would all be put into a trust and you would have a trustie until your 21 birthday...."  
  
"What!"  
  
"Tristan clam down..." Rory put her hand on the back of his neck.  
  
"We, really cant find a way around it. Unless your father makes it though, till your birthday that is what will happen."  
  
"And who would my trustee be?"  
  
"Mr. Foster?"  
  
Tristan face went blank. "Tristan?" Rory waved her hand in front of his face.  
  
"Is there any way to change that?" He asked.  
  
"Your father is still out of it. It would be very illegal to change is will right now... all we can do is pray that he makes it till your birthday."  
  
"And my mother?"  
  
"Your mother simply said that all of her assets and all money would be passed onto you. No matter what age. There are a few things she wished to leave with her sister and a few friends. But other then that..."  
  
"Thank you sir." Tristan shook the mans hand.  
  
"I'll be in touch."  
  
Tristan nodded his hand before falling back into the chair he had sat in before.  
  
'Tristan what wrong? Who is Mr. Foster?"  
  
"He and my father were very good friends, until he tried to take over the company. My father fired him. He vowed that he would one day have the company."  
  
"When did this all happen?"  
  
"About a week ago. My father must not have had time to change his will..."  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry... do you think he had anything to do with the accident?"  
  
"No. He isn't that stupid. My parents had both drank a little to much, it was dark and well..."  
  
"It will be ok..." She held him as he began to cry.  
  
~*~ a day before Tristan's birthday ~*~  
  
'Hey dad... I know you're in there. Can you please just wake up and everything can go back to normal? I need you and mom... I love you both so much...."  
  
Rory walked into the room with a cupcake with a single candle on it.  
  
"Happy birthday..." He looked at his watch.   
  
"12:05..."   
  
::BEEEEEEEEEEEEP::  
  
Rory dropped the cupcake as doctors and nurses rushed into the room. Tristan and Rory were quickly taken out. Tristan almost clasped into a chair.  
  
"Oh my god..."  
  
"What?"  
  
"He held out. He knew what would happen and he held out till my birthday...."  
  
Rory had no idea what to say.  
  
"I...uh..."  
  
"Rory, it's ok. I know that he herd all the things I wanted to tell him. I don't need you to give me false hope of him being ok. Because I know he is gone. He held out all long as he could..."  
  
"I'm sorry..." She hugged him. She just took a deep breath. He wasn't happy by any means that his father was dead, but that he knew he loved him despite everything.  
  
~*~ Next Day ~*~  
  
"Tristan, let me first say how sorry I am about your lose."  
  
"Thank you Mr. Raymond."  
  
"Please, considering how much time we are going to be working with each other now, it's Paul."  
  
Tristan just nodded.   
  
"Anyway. I was told to give you this by your father about 2 mouths ago." He handed him an envelope.  
  
"Thanks..." Tristan took it and went to his fathers/his office. He sat at the desk and opened it.  
  
Tristan-  
If you are reading this I hope you are being strong. I love you. I know that you will always be a great man. My life could have been nothing, but the joy you gave me to be your father, which was worth living. I know that I wasn't wall ways there for you, but I tried to make your life as easy. Now I know I should have spent more time with you. Tristan, I don't know if this is true, but I can see it in your eyes. They look like they are on fire every time you see this girl, Rory. All I can say is follow your heart. I hope your life will always be good. And never forget that I love you.  
  
Your father  
  
Tristan had been shocked to even get a letter from his father, let alone the fact that he saw his feelings for Rory. He leaned back into his chair and thought.  
  
TBC  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. Where Too?

Tristan's farther had died the summer before his senior year. This meant a choice; go to school or just start up with the company.  
  
"Mother?" Tristan mother had recovered. She was paralyzed from the waist down, but still living.  
  
"Dear, it is completely up to you. Don't you have enough credits though?"  
  
"I had enough at the end of my second year. I just stayed in to stay."  
  
"Well, then it is completely up to you. You are an adult now and you have to think about what you want from life dear."  
  
"I know, but god I've only been an adult for like 2 mouths and I all ready have to decide the rest of my life!"  
  
"Just think..." She kissed the top of his head. (He was setting) and wheeled out.  
  
"ARG!" He started to pace the floor. He finally picked up the phone.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey..."  
  
"What's wrong Tristan?" Rory knew who it was.  
  
"God, why does my life have to be so complicated?"  
  
"I don't know... you want to talk about it?"  
  
"Do you mind?" He heard a voice in the back round. "Is Dean there?"  
  
"No, he was just leaving." Rory and Dean getting back together almost broke Tristan, but he had to be strong. For him and his mother.  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yea, I'll be there in 1/2 hour."  
  
"Thanks..."   
  
True to her word she was there in a 1/2 hour.  
  
"Thanks for coming..." He said opening the door so she could come in.  
  
"It's nothing!" She said hugging him.  
  
"Rory?" Mrs. Du Gray had taken a liking to Rory.  
  
"Hey Mrs. Du Gray. How are you?"  
  
"Great and you? Any word from Harvard?"  
  
"Not yet, but I've got my fingers crossed."  
  
"Well, they would be fools to pas you up!" She smiled. "I'll leave you two alone."  
  
"Nice to see you again."  
  
"You too! You have to come by more often."  
  
"I will."  
  
His mother left. Tristan went up to his room and fell onto the bed.   
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"I have to decide to go back to high school of not..."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I'm 18. I have enough credits and I'm the owner of a company."  
  
"Oh... so what do you want?"  
  
'If I knew what I wanted I would have one of the worst, non-hang over, headaches in my life!" She laughed.  
  
"Tristan, you just have to ask your self what do you want. Do you want to go back for another year at Chilton or go into the real world?"  
  
"Well, either way I have in to the business thing. I would be taking cake classes anyway. But do I really want to miss my senior year? I mean I would rule the school!"  
  
"Oh please! Like you haven't since our sophomore year!"   
  
"Yea, but this year I could..." He tried to think of something that he hadn't done.  
  
"What be prom king? Done! Captain of our; football, swim, and basketball teams? Done! Dated just about every single girl in the student body? DONE!"  
  
"Do you not want me there?" He asked jokingly.  
"Are you kidding? I year with out you there. I think I would be sacrifice like a goat by Paris!"  
  
"Maybe, are you a virgin 'cause you have to be..."  
  
"Don't even go there!"  
  
He threw is hands in there air as if in defeat.  
  
"Hey, just satin the odvi-"  
  
"Stop! Now back to your little dilemma..."  
  
"Do we have to? I really hate my little dilemma and wish it would go away!"  
  
"I'm sorry, but it cant."  
  
"Can we at least get out of here?"  
  
"Yea, sure. Who wants to drive?"  
  
"How about you drive one of my cars. I really hate yours."  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"I'm sorry, but I can't fit into the VW! Plus it makes me look gay!"  
  
"Hey I love that little beetle!"  
  
"That's nice, but go pick a car and drive that!" They went down into the Du Grays garage, which was more like a small car lot.  
  
"Hm..." Rory pressed her finger to her lips thinking.  
  
Damn! I want to touch those lips! Tristan thought.  
  
"That one!" She pointed to a Jaguar convertible.  
  
"Ok..." He grabbed the keys from the box and threw them to Rory.  
  
"Where do you want to go?"  
  
"The Chilton courtyard?"  
  
"What why?"  
  
"Just drive women!"  
  
"Fine fine fine!" They drove there and were soon walking around.   
  
He looked at her face and eyes.  
  
"Rory what wrong?"  
  
  
TBC  



	5. All Or Nothing?

Hey this is the 10th part of New Kid At Chilton, but it is kinda a song fic. I mean the song just fit SO well with what the story was about. So enjoy! (I hope)  
  
~*~I know that its been on your mind   
That distant look is in your eyes. ~*~  
  
Rory and Tristan sat in the courtyard on their bench.  
  
"Rory.... What's wrong?" He repeated his question.   
  
"Nothing...."  
  
"Come on I know you well enough to know when something's up...."  
  
"It's just that.... Do you have feelings for me?" Tristan looked surprised at the question.   
  
"Uh, well, of course I do! We've been friends for like 3 years...." He tried to avoid the question.  
  
"Tristan, you know what I mean..."  
  
"Rory, why do we have to go threw this? You're with Dean I get it. We are friends! And I'm fine with that! I'm glad to have you in my life at all!"  
  
  
~*~ I knew with time you'd realize   
It's over, over. ~*~  
  
"Well, I'm not with Dean any more, I haven't been for a while now..."  
  
"Why didn't you tell me?"  
  
"Because I was afraid...."  
  
"Of what?"  
  
"That we could lose what we have, if some would happen between us..."  
  
  
~*~It's not the way I choose to live   
And someone some where's got to give. ~*~  
  
  
"Rory, now matter what we do we will always be friends!"  
  
"But, I mean I don't even know if I like you like that. Sure I think about it, a lot, but I am still so confused..."  
  
"Of what? Love? Rory if you and me are meant to be it will happen, and there is no amount of thinking that will give you a straight up answer!"  
  
  
~*~As sharing this relationship   
Gets older, older. ~*~  
  
"Rory, I stood by you for almost three years while you were with Dean. I made sure you were being treated well, and that you were happy. But at some point I couldn't take it. I mean think about how you felt when you saw me kiss any girl."  
  
She just nodded her head.  
  
"And now pretend that you had feelings for me, and you could do nothing but stand by and watch...."  
  
  
~*~ You know I'd fight for you but   
How can I fight someone   
who isn't even there? ~*~  
  
She didn't know what to do. "I think we need some time to think about all this, some time alone...."  
  
"Rory that is the last thing we need! How can you know how I feel if I cant see you. And if you don't see or talk to me how are you going to know? We need to talk about this...."  
  
  
~*~I had the rest of you now I want the rest of you   
I don't care if that's not fair. ~*~  
  
  
"We've been great friends, and what if it-"  
  
"Doesn't work out?" He finished her sentence. "Rory, I have had you as a friend and there is nothing or anyone who has meant more to me. But right now I don't need you as a friend. I need someone to love me some one to love...."  
  
"What are you saying Tristan?"  
  
  
~*~ Coz I want it all   
Or nothing at all. ~*~  
  
"I'm saying that we need to work these feelings out once and for all."  
  
"Tristan what if I'm not ready to!"  
  
~*~ There's nowhere left to fall when you reach the bottom   
It's now, or never. ~*~  
  
He stood up. "Rory look at us! We are fighting! I never want to fight with you. But you not being willing to look at what you feel is training us apart when it should be bring us together!"  
  
~*~Is it all?   
Or are we just friends? ~*~   
  
"So what do you feel?"  
"I don't know, I can't just be confused told to figure it out and then know the answer in 5 minutes!"  
  
"Rory, I need to know. I need to know what you want, how you feel.  
  
"Tristan I can't!" She ran to her car and drove away. That night she left a message on his answering machine. The next day at Chilton.  
  
  
~*~Is this how it ends with a simple telephone call?   
You leave me here with nothing at all. ~*~  
  
Rory was walking through the courtyard and then she felt a hand on her arm, she didn't need to look, she knew who it was.  
  
"Tristan I..."  
  
"You what? Don't even think enough of me to tell me to my face?!? Rory come on! I know this isn't what you want!"  
  
~*~There are times it seems to me   
I'm sharing you with memories. ~*~  
  
"Tristan how do you know what I feel inside?"  
  
"Because you not very good at hiding things! I mean you suck at lying and your eyes." His hand touched her cheek. "Your eyes always tell me everything I need to know..."  
  
"Well, those are my eyes, not my brain, and my brain it telling me... telling me..."  
  
  
~*~I feel it in my heart   
but I don't show it, show it. ~*~  
  
"Stop listening to your brain and listen to your heart! What does your tell you is right?"  
  
"I, Tristan, please. Cant we just be friends?"  
  
~*~And then there's times you look at me   
As though I'm all that you can see   
Those times I know it, know it. ~*~  
  
"Rory, the way you are acting and the how intense your eyes are RIGHT NOW when you look at me, tells me that something in side of you is telling you that you know you and me are right!"  
  
"Tristan...."  
  
  
~*~Don't make me promises!   
Baby you never did know how to keep them well! ~*~  
  
"No! I know you. Lorelai Gilmore, you are telling me now how you feel. I'm not giving you time to go home and think about all things that could go wrong!"  
  
~*~I've had the rest of you now I want the best of you   
It's time to show and tell. ~*~  
  
"Tristan, and what happens if we do something and it doesn't work out? That we wind up hating each other. I don't think I could lose you..."   
  
  
"Rory, if you don't tell me point blank how you feel, we still can't be friends..." He hated saying those words, but it was true. No matter what happened here is would tell him what they were going to be. And if it wasn't more then friends he wasn't sure if he could take it.  
  
~*~Coz I want it all   
Or nothing at all. ~*~   
  
  
"Tristan that's not fair! I don't, I can't lose our friendship! And if your telling me, if I don't dated you we wont be friend anymore!"  
  
"Because I know that we BOTH want to be more. Come on Rory, you cant tell me that you want to JUST be friends. And dating doesn't mean that we still wont be friends. When you date someone that pint is that you love them and that they are like your best friend."  
  
  
~*~There's nowhere left to fall when you reach the bottom   
It's now, or never. ~*~  
  
"Tristan, I do want us to try this, but there are still so many things that could tare us apart."  
  
~*~Is it all?   
Or are we just friends? ~*~   
  
"Then we wont let it."  
  
~*~Is this how it ends with a simple telephone call?   
You leave me here with nothing at all....~*~  
  
"So Rory, what is it? All or nothing?"  
  
She took a breath and exhaled. "All..." And at that he grabbed her by the waist and brought her in for a kiss. He looked at her in the eyes, both were sparkling.  
  
"I like your choice Gilmore...."  
  
"You know what? I do to..." She kissed him again. The two walked hand and hand back to the car. Rory sat there a smiled plastered across her face.  
  
"What are you thinking?" He looked over at her.  
  
"That after we are going to be very happy people. I mean we've been friends for like 3 years. And now we are friends who kiss. What could be better?"  
  
"Well..." He said with 'his' grin.  
  
She smiled, giving him a 'fat-chance' look.  
  
"So what about you? What are you going to do about high school?"  
  
"Are you kidding?!? I can't leave you alone with all those guys! No way in hell! I'm GOING BACK BABY!"  
  
She wasn't going to say it, but she really wanted him there. "Oh really? And what pray tell would the mean boys do to me?"  
  
"Things that only I get to do now..."  
  
He leaned over to kiss her again.  
  
::RING RING::  
  
"Hello?" he said rather annoyed.  
  
"Hey Tristan..."  
  
"Who is this?"  
  
"Don't you remember? It's Katie..."  
  
Tristan closed his eyes. Rory looked at him. Who ever this is. He must really like them or really hate them!   
  
"Tristan?"  
  
"Yea, hey."  
  
"Can we talk?"  
  
"Katie..." Rory flinched knowing it was a girl.   
  
"Tristan, come on. I think after all we've been though talking wont be to much to ask..."  
  
"Fine. Tonight the same old place at 8:00"  
  
"I'll be there..." He hung up. He didn't know how to tell Rory what just happened.  
  
"Tristan... are you ok?" She touched his arm.  
  
"I really want to tell you all about it, but I'm still not sure what it is all about... so after tonight I will tell you everything..."  
  
"About what? Who was she?"  
  
"Rory... I love you, but right now, I just need to straighten my life out before I can come into yours."  
  
"What do you mean 'come in to my life?!?' Tristan you have been the biggest part of my life for 3 years!"  
  
"Rory.... I don't want to upset you! Trust me! I mean I don't want to have to bring this baggage into our relationship."  
  
"Tristan, this isn't a good way to start things off!"  
  
"I know, but I need to do this Rory. I love you and but I cant let this chance to figure out what happened in my past go by..."   
  
She still had no idea what was so important, or who the chick was.  
  
"Tristan, just tell me who she is..." he said pulling up to her house.  
  
"A girl from my past... but she is no threat to you! Trust me my heart is with you. It all ways will be..."  
  
"I really hope your right..." She kissed him and went inside to try and maybe figure out what the hell just happened back there.  
  
~*~ Tristan ~*~  
  
Tristan just pulled up into the small coffee shop by his house. He saw a BMW and knew she was there. People with BMW's don't really come here.  
  
He walked into see her setting there.  
  
"Hey...." He said setting down at the table she had been setting at.  
  
"Hey..." She was half Asian and half Swedish. The only way you could tell she wasn't all Asian was here hair and eyes. Her hair was a light brown, and her eyes. Her eyes were what made him fall for her. She was Asian with bright blue eyes. It was incredible.   
  
"Katie, what's wrong? Because after 2 years you don't just show up unless something is wrong?"  
  
"Or very right..."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Tristan, things between us were, hard. And I broke, after I left the things that just came easy to me... sucked. It was like they weren't worth it if I didn't have to try. I thought if I wanted him that much and I broke."  
  
"We would have both broken eventually..." He said 1/2 lying.  
  
She shock her head with a smile. "Not you.... You were always so sure of us..." The word 'us' brought back a lot of memories to them both.  
  
"Katie... what are you saying?"   
  
"I'm saying I want a chance not to break..."  
  
"Katie, I have someone in my life..."  
  
"But she doesn't have our history!"  
  
"Our history sucks!"  
  
"That's not true. The first year was great!"  
  
"Yea 'was'. Katie I cant...." She could take it anymore. She leaned over the table and kissed him. He tried to resist, but it was Katie. It would always be Katie...  
  
(AN: don't worry, no one missed a part, everything will be explained in the next chapter.)  
  
  



	6. Sh*t Happens

Recap~  
  
She shock her head with a smile. "Not you.... You were always so sure of us..." The word 'us' brought back a lot of memories to them both.  
  
"Katie... what are you saying?"   
  
"I'm saying I want a chance not to break..."  
  
"Katie, I have someone in my life..."  
  
"But she doesn't have our history!"  
  
"Our history sucks!"  
  
"That's not true. The first year was great!"  
  
"Yea 'was'. Katie I cant...." She could take it anymore. She leaned over the table and kissed him. He tried to resist, but it was Katie. It would always be Katie...  
  
PART 11  
  
At that point leaning over the table kissing her he smelled his coffee. And instantly his mind flashed to Rory. He pulled away.  
  
"I cant, I wont...."  
  
"Tristan this is right, I mean didn't you feel it!?!?"  
  
"NO! I..."  
  
"Tristan, I love you...."  
  
Tristan face went pale. He waited for a year to hear those words from her. But now, after he and Rory finally found each other.  
  
"I got to go..." He just left. Leaving her rather confused.  
  
~*~ Tristan ~*~  
  
"WHAT THE HELL! GOD!" He yelled as he drove. "AFTER ALL THIS TIME.... ARRRGGG! GOD I LOVE Rory I DO! BUT THIS IS KATIE...."  
  
As he yelled him speed increased, he was flying down the open road. He flew down the roads faster and faster. It was late and no one was on the road. Tristan turned a corner to see headlights. He swerved and free onto the side of the road. Breathing heavily he laid his head on the wheel.  
  
"God, please help me..." His mind flashed to his father. What he ad said about Rory, and his dislike for Katie..."  
  
~*~ Flash Back ~*~  
  
"Dad, this is Katie...."  
  
"Oh, your still with her?"  
  
"She's standing right here is she not?" He said rather annoyed at his father rudeness.  
  
"Son, can I talk to you?"  
  
"Yea... I'll be right back...." He said to Katie going with his dad to the study.   
  
"Son, do you know anything about that girl?"  
  
"I know I like her...."  
  
"Tristan her family marries for money. Her mother did it, her sisters too. They both married for money and spat out some bull shit about there husbands and divorced the. They both made over 2 million. That's what they do, that's what she was taught to do."  
  
"How dare you... how dare you say that someone who I care about doesn't care about me. YOU father are the only person who that applies to..." He said walked out to door.  
  
~*~ End Flashback ~*~  
  
"I know you were only looking out for me now dad..." Then he thought about his fathers' words for Rory. That he liked her and that he saw the love in his eyes.   
  
Tristan went home and fell asleep only to dream of the only two women he has ever loved.  
  
~*~ Next Day ~*~  
  
Tristan had a dream and he now knew what he had to do. It cleared everything up for him. He walked into the office that was now his. Looked around at what his father had liked, he was surprised to find he like some of it too.  
  
"You know what you have to do Du Gray...." He said as himself as he picked up the phone.  
  
"Hey.... yea.... me too.... ok.... I'll come get you in 30 minutes.... bye...." He said putting down the phone and getting into his car.  
  
He drove to the house, not knowing how he was going to tell her.  
  
"Hello...."  
  
"Hey...." The girl responded.   
  
"Katie look..."  
  
"No..." She said grabbing him and kissing him passionately.  
  
"Katie!"  
  
"What Tristan, what is it this time! We never had a real chance there was always some thing some one against us!"  
  
"Your right, but if we were really meant to be we would have held strong..."  
  
"Tristan, after what happened to me I had to go away."  
  
"Katie, what happened to you affects me EVERY SINGLE DAY OF MY LIFE!"  
  
"I."  
  
"No, I will never ever forget what happened to you, and the baby we lost. But I have a girlfriend now and it's over-"  
  
Katie couldn't hold it in any longer. She had wanted to tell him for 2 years now.  
  
"I NEVER LOST THE BABY!" She said barley knowing what she was saying before she had. She didn't want it to come out like this.  
  
Tristan simply looked at her, studied her face to see if she was lying.  
  
"What?"  
  
She was crying of course. "I didn't loss the baby... he's alive now..." She said much softer.  
  
"Katie, what do you mean...."?  
  
"I mean, you have a son. A alive son...."  
  
"Where is he?"  
  
"Tristan, I'm sorry. But I knew that..."  
  
"WHERE is he?"  
  
"Up stairs..." He couldn't stand any more he fell to the stairs and held his head in his hands.  
  
"I'm sorry Tristan..."  
  
"How couldn't you tell me that I have a son!"?  
  
"I knew you didn't love me... I didn't want to tie you down to me...."  
  
"So that's why you came here, kissed me and told me I have a son!"  
  
"I thought it though, and I thought even if there was a 1% chance that you could love me I would have to take it. That he deserved a family..."  
  
"What's his name..."  
  
"Do you need to ask? Tristan of course..."  
  
"Katie how could you?" He said looking at her threw watery eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry. I was young and when my mother sent me to Paris I stayed there and had my... OUR baby against there wishes. They gave me money and my trust found and told me good bye..."  
  
"Why didn't you come to me..."  
  
"And say what? Hey Tristan I've never aborted our baby I've been living in Paris with him for a year. And now that my parents know I want us to be a family?"  
  
"YES! Katie I wish you had! But now... things are so much more complicated..."  
  
"You love her don't you..."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You love her, who ever she is. You love her..."  
  
"Katie..."  
  
"Tristan I understand...."  
  
" I do love her and I don't know how I can tell her this, but I AM NOT LOSSING YOU AND TRISTAN AGAIN!"  
  
"I think he would like to see his father...."   
  
"Absolutely. But I'll be back in an hour. DON'T YOU LEAVE!"  
  
"I wont..." He stood up and gave a hug.  
  
~*~ Car ~*~  
  
He was pulling into Rory's drive way not 15 minutes later.  
  
"Rory!" he rang the bell. "Rory!"  
  
"What?"  
  
He was now at a loss for words. "We need to talk...." They walked into her house and sat down on the couch.  
  
"Rory, I love you..."  
  
She smiled and leaned in and kissed him.  
  
"I love you too..." She said.  
  
Tristan couldn't be happier or sadder. She loved him, but what now. He could hurt her 20 times more now that she loved him.  
  
"Rory...."  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Rory, do you remember me talking about a girl named Katie?"  
  
"On the phone last night but that about it...."  
  
"Ok, think about two years... do you remember me talking about a Kat?"  
  
She remembers he had dated one. "Yea... or KAT!?"  
  
"Yea, that Kat... any way you knew how I felt about her."  
  
"As I recall, you said you loved her..." She said hoping to god this wasn't going to got he way she thought it was.  
  
"Katie is Kat..."  
  
"Tristan what are you saying?" Her eyes had been watering and now one tear fell down her cheek.  
  
"I'm saying that Katie came back into my life last night. But not the way you think. Rory I never told you... hell I never told anyone... but when we are sophomores Katie got pregnant.  
  
"With your..." She couldn't even think about it.  
  
"With my child."  
  
Rory mouth moved as if she wanted to say something but couldn't pick the words.  
  
"Rory, she left for Paris. Her mother told me she had the baby aborted and didn't love me any more. I never herd from her, so could only believe it was true."  
  
"Tristan..."  
  
"Wait... She called me last night and I went to coffee with her. She kissed me..." Rory let the tears flow. "But then he smell of coffee zapped me back to reality... to you." He yipped her tears away, which was point less 'cause more just came.  
  
"Rory, I left. I went home and I had a dream. I was standing at the alter, a girl all in white started to come down the aisle. She got there and it was Katie..." Rory couldn't help but let out a chock. "But when it came time to say 'I do' I couldn't. And then you in the most beautiful pink dress I have ever seen stood there on the other side of me. I told Katie that I love you... I watched her fade away and then I looked at you. You more beautiful then ever and all in white. There and then we got married."  
  
"What does it all meant to you Tristan?"  
  
"There's more...then, this morning I went to Katie's house... I told her that I loved you and that it was over." Rory had a faint smile hit her lips. "Then she dropped the biggest bomb of my life on me.... Rory... she had our baby.... He is two and his name is Tristan...."  
  
"You have a son?"  
  
"Yea..." He said almost proudly. "But it doesn't change the way I fell for you. I LOVE YOU! But I'm afraid this changes how you fell for me..."  
  
"Tristan... I...." She didn't have to say it; he saw it in her eyes.  
  
"Your not ready for a guy with a baby. I under stand..." He got up and left. Leaving Rory confused, shocked, and heartbroken.  
  
Tristan drove back to Katie's house.  
  
"Hey..."  
  
"Can I see him?"  
  
"I've waited 2 years to hear those words..." The two walked up stairs into a room. He looked over a small boy with hair blond.  
  
"Tristan..." Katie said waking up her son.  
  
"Mmm... what mom?"  
  
"Honey, this is your daddy..." The last word of the sentence the boy jumped up. Tristan smiled and walked over to him.  
  
He could help it he cried and hugged him. The boy was confused, but he was crying too. Crying because he had never seen his father.  
  
~*~ 3 month later ~*~  
  
Tristan had gone straight into the real world after all. He and Katie had been dating in the a sense of the word. He wanted his son to have a normal life so Katie and he decided to get married.   
  
Tristan stood at the alter. Katie and he had agreed to this for their son. Sure he loved her, but there was Rory. He knew she was gone and when it came down to it the only thing in the world he had to protect now was his son.  
  
He looked down to the end of the aisle. She was in a beautiful white dress and began to walk down slowly. He felt his heart pounding. She finally reached him; he took a breath and smiled. He took her veil and lifted it. He all most fell over.  
  
"Rory!"  
  
"I love you..." She said. Tristan looked around for Katie, he couldn't believe he hadn't noticed her setting in the front row. She just smiled and nodded her head. Tristan looked around the church, he was dumb! Not a single member of Katie's family was there. But all of stars hallow was.  
  
"I Love You!" She told him again.  
  
"Is there a problem?" The priest asked.  
  
"No, everything is perfect..." Tristan grinning.   
  
(Blah blah blah)  
  
"You may now kiss the bride..." And they did for the first time in 3 months.  
  
~*~ After they walked down the Aisle ~*~  
  
"Rory! What the hell is going on!?" Katie walked into the room.  
  
"Hey you two."  
  
"Katie what's going on?" He head went back and forth to the two women wait for one to answer.  
  
"Tristan, I knew you didn't love me like that. That you did this for our son. I couldn't let you ruin your life. So I did my research and found Rory..."  
  
"And when she explained everything I knew now that I loved you even more. And then we had an idea." Rory said  
  
"We knew if she came to you, you wouldn't call off our wedding. And if I told you I didn't want you any more you would know something was up." Katie continued.  
  
"So we decided on this..." She said with an innocent smile on her face.  
  
"And what would have happened if I didn't want to marry you?" Tristan sarcastically.  
  
"We knew you would...." The two girls both said.  
  
"Thank you Katie..."  
  
"Your welcome. But this doesn't get rid of me! Me and our son are staying."  
  
"You bet your ass you are!" He hugged her. "And you!" He turned to Rory.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"You are..."  
  
"Yours forever...." And she kissed him.  
  
::Fade Out::  
  



End file.
